


Moonlight Virgin

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dry Orgasm, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Impregnation, Interracial Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Female Night Elf seeks the way to gain lost money in Booty Bay Tavern Bedroom.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 9





	Moonlight Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



The young Night elf sat on the plush bed, clad in only a pair of black stockings as requested by  
the client. She was rolling her hands, her nerves on edge as she waited, in her head she was  
repeating to herself why she had to do this, the gold from this one night was more than she  
needed. As she waited she looked back on the day that lead her here, an ambush by Trolls in the  
forest and the loss of her coin purse, the meeting with the establishments owner and the hope she  
had felt when she found out how much a night with a virgin Night elf went for. Now here she sat,  
waiting for the one who paid such a large sum for her virginity, well virginity’s, he would get all  
three tonight, when he got here.  
The door opened and in walked a tall, clocked figure; the elf could feel his eyes on her as he  
looked at her and closed the door. Once it was closed he unclasped his cloak and it fell to the  
floor to reveal the strong, naked wolf like form of the Worgen who had paid for her virginity. “So  
you’re the one”, his voice was deep, the tone a mix of lust and menace as he walked closer to her,  
“Stand up”, he simply instructed. Doing as she was told, knowing that she had to perform well to  
earn her coin she stood, arms at her side, bust pressed forward, its moderate size was nothing to  
be sneered at yet it was not as large as some others she had seen when she came in. The Worgen  
walked to her, his sharp eyes taking in all her form, “Turn around and bend forward over the  
bed”, again she did as told, turning and bending, putting her hands on the soft mattress and  
presenting her rump to the wolf-man. He ran one long claw from the small of her back, down  
through her cheeks and over her virgin lips, feeling her slight wetness as he smiled. “Good, you  
will do nicely, turn around and kneel before me”, turning she sank to her knees, bring her face to  
the level of the hard, red shaft that had now revelled itself, “Suck”. She slowly opened her mouth,  
moving under the shaft, or what had slid from its sheath anyway, she pushed her tongue out and  
licked across it, going from right by his fur to the head. When she reached the head she slid her  
tongue up and over it and as it reached the top she moved her head forward, bring it past her lips  
she moved the tongue around the head to be back under it and closed her lips, sealing them  
around the head of his shaft. She had not done this before but she gave it her best, sucking as she  
licked the head of his cock for a moment before stating to move forward and take more of his  
large, red, throbbing cock into her formally virgin mouth. She gagged when it hit the back of her  
mouth and she slid back, letting some out as she continued to lick and suck on the shaft. She tried  
again and gagged again, “Don’t worry, you’ll be taking it all before the night is out”, the Worgen  
had a large grin on his face as one of his paws onto the back of her head. She continued to try  
and take him into her throat, gagging each time, even when he started to press with her she was  
unable to get him inside her throat, “Agh, well come back to this”. He pulled her from his cock  
and lifted her up, dropping her onto the bed, “Would you like your first time to be as a woman or  
as a Bitch?” The elf thought for a moment, she had always envisaged her first time as being  
something between lovers but at the same time the current situation made the idea of him rutting  
her like a Bitch in heat very appealing, the juices flowing from her pussy showed just how much.  
“I think I shall take it like a Bitch”, she rolled over and moved to her hands and knees, presenting  
her pussy to the now grinning Worgen. The Worgen smiled as he moved onto the bed, his thick  
red cock moving to press its tip to her wet lips, “Good” he simply said as his paws moved onto  
her flesh, one gripping her waist and the other gripping her shoulder. Taking a firm hold he thrust  
forward, his cock parting her lips and pressing into her depths, tearing through her inner barrier and causing her to scream in pain as he took her. He did not give his formally virgin bitch time to  
get use to the sensation of his cock within her, he started to thrust back and forth with bestial  
vigour, his breath soon coming in pants as he pounded into the tight elven pussy while he held  
her firm. The elf was in pain, his cock spread her wide and her body burned as his shaft ploughed  
her depths, it hurt so much but there was something else, another heat was building and as her  
juices flowed and lubricated the passage for him the pain diminished. Soon she let out a moan of  
pleasure as he continued to fuck her, her walls squeezing down on his large shaft, trying to pull  
him deeper each time, if not for his firm grip she would have pressed back to meet him. The  
Worgen leaned forward, bending over her as he thrust away, the sounds of pleasure she now let  
go causing him to speed up his pace, “So my Bitch is enjoying her first cock then?” He whispered  
into her long ear as he continued to spread her, to make her moan and take his pleasure from her.  
“Yesssss, yessss, your Bitch loves it”, the panting, lust addled elf cried in response as a climax  
was unleashed from her body, her pussy growing even tighter on his shaft as juices flooded out  
around it and she cried in pleasure. As she was riding her high a large, swollen part of him would  
force her even wider as he hilted himself within her, his cock throbbing as his knot locked them  
together and his cum started to spill into her, filling her to the brim with potent Worgen seed. He  
held pulled her to his chest, paws finding her breast and kneading them as he waited for his knot  
to go down and free his shaft from her cum filled depths. When he slid free he lay the elf down,  
on her back with her head hanging off the side of the bed as he moved to stand over her, his cock  
just above her lips. She knew what he wanted and her tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick the  
tip of his cock, the taste of their mixed cum was delightful to her as she licked away at his shaft,  
cleaning it of their cum, soon though he started to press it forward, passing it between her lips  
and into her mouth, her tongue continuing to lick along his shaft as he started to move in and out  
of her, reaching the back of her mouth each time and the elf tried to swallow each time. Soon  
though it was a success and she took the head of his shaft into her throat and the Worgen moaned  
in pleasure as he started to push harder, now able to fuck the elf’s throat he wasted no time in  
doing so. The Worgen soon felt his need to cum building as the tight throat tried to crush his cock  
but this was not where he wanted it to go. He pulled from the elf, whose head moved to follow  
the cock until his paw pressed to her forehead, “Now, now you can have another taste later, for  
now you have a vestige of virginity left for me”. Knowing what he meant the elf rolled herself  
over as the Worgen moved around the bed, kneeling behind her he took her hips and raised them  
while her front stayed against the bed and brought is cock to her tightest hole. He rubbed his  
spittle lubricated cock against it a few times before pushing forward, forcing the tight flesh to part  
for his shaft. The elf’s hands gripped the sheets, forming tight fists as she bit into the bed, the  
pain was even more than when he had taken her pussy but she bared it as he started to slowly  
move in and out, adding a little more of his length each time he went forward until finally he was  
moving the entire shaft in and out of the elf’s rear. He was slower, softer with this hole, keeping a  
slow, steady pace and only increasing it when he heard the first sounds of pleasure from the elf.  
Still thought the pace was built up slowly, increasing based on her sounds of pleasure until it was  
the equal of the pounding he had given her pussy. The elf was soon moaning in pleasure as she  
gripped the sheets and her juices flowed down her legs, she was getting close to a climax,  
“Please..harder” she begged him, wanting that last bit to push her over the edge to her blissful  
orgasm. Smiling he wasted no time in granting her it, his thrust slowed slightly but the force  
behind them betrayed his strength, the strength one builds from days in full plate swinging a  
Warhammer and now he hammered away at her back door. It didn’t take long until the elf  
screamed in climax, this one stronger than the first, so much so she passed out into a blissful  
blackness, not even lasting long enough to feel his knot force apart her rear and his warm cum fill her insides. The elf awoke a few hours later to find he had left, cum leaking from both her holes  
as she felt sore around them and moved slowly as a result, she would wash herself and collect her  
gold in the morning, she had thought it odd he had left when he had the whole night to use her  
but let it pass when she found the full amount in the coin purse.

~~~

Three months later:  
The elf sat at her desk, one hand rubbing her slightly swollen belly, it was just starting to show  
signs of that night three months ago. She looked at the letter before her, she had been surprised to  
get it and now found herself torn, should she toss it aside or do as it said, her hand continued to  
rub her belly as she thought it over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment.


End file.
